Roving Elves
This article is about the quest. For the elves that the title refers to, see Islwyn and Eluned. Roving Elves is a sequel of the Waterfall Quest and Regicide. Walkthrough * Capable of defeating a level 84 Moss Giant without prayer, runes, weapons, or armor. |items = * A spade * A rope * A key (Waterfall Dungeon) * Glarial's pebble * Glarial's amulet (Can be acquired during the quest.) * Antipoison potion (or Prayer book and wearing holy symbol, if The Great Brain Robbery has been completed) * Good Food (Lobsters or better) * 2 Summer pies or 2 Agility potions if your Agility level is below 56 Recommended * An Ardougne teleport method * A Camelot teleport method * Super sets * 9600 gp for charter ships to avoid the Underground Pass (half if using a Ring of charos (a) or have completed Cabin Fever) * Amulet of Glory * Games necklace * Regen Bracelet * Ring Of Recoil * Saradomin brews * Restore potions * Enchanted Excalibur |kills=Moss Giant (level 84) Without weapons, runes, summoning creatures, or armour }} Starting Out Items to bring: *3200 gp (a ring of charos(a) and completion of Cabin Fever cut the price and stack to a minimum of 800 gp) *an anti-poison potion *a summer pie (+5) or agility potion (+2 or +3) if you aren't 56 agility *Ardougne teleport .]] Hire a charter ship for quick access to Tyras Camp. Go north through the camp, and make your way through the dense forest (56 agility is not needed this time). Go east, then south, and you will see another dense forest. Just after it are two tripwires, followed by the last dense forest to the south-east. To make sure you are in the right area, look for the tracks in the dirt from Regicide. Head north-east, pass the stick trap and continue north until you see a bridge. Do not cross the bridge. Go east from the bridge and you will see another stick trap that you will need to cross. There will be a blue quest symbol on the map. The Roving Elves Once inside the clearing, search the recently-extinguished remains. It will tell you that travelers are nearby, and that you should look for them. To find them, make your way back towards Tyras Camp. Pass the first 2 thickets of dense forest (need 56 agility) and you should be able to click on the white/blue clearing to the south-east of the catapult. You will pass through a stick trap. If the two elves are not there, wait a few minutes for them to come back (or hop worlds). Speak to Islwyn first. He will tell you he is not fond of humans because they opened the tomb of his grandmother, Glarial. Tell him it was you who opened it, and offer to help him put his grandmother's soul to rest once more. Speak to Eluned, who will tell you that the tomb of Glarial will need to be consecrated. Teleport to Ardougne. The Tomb Items to bring: *Glarial's Amulet *Glarial's pebble *Regen bracelet (recommended) *Glory Amulet (recommended) *Ring of Recoil (recommended) *Super sets (recommended) *Food (lobsters or better) *'Do not' bring armor, weapons, or runes Go the the Ardougne bank and store all weapons, armor and runes in the bank. Withdraw the above items. You are going to have to fight a level 84 Moss giant without any armor, weapons, runes or prayer. Note: '''If you don't have Glarial's Amulet, you can get one by searching the chest at the north end of her tomb. If you don't have the pebble, you will need to go to Tree Gnome Village south of Ardougne and speak with Golrie, who is in the dungeon on the way into the village. Run north from Ardougne to Glarial's Tomb, which is north-west of the Fishing Guild. You can also teleport to the Fishing Guild using a skills necklace. Use Glarial's pebble with the tomb, and if you do not have any items in your inventory that are forbidden, the tomb will open. Once inside the tomb, you will need to find and defeat one of the level 84 Moss Giants. Prayer does not work here. Once the Moss Giant is dead, take the Consecration seed it will drop. Take the seed quickly, as the Moss Giant will respawn relatively soon and attack you, or the other one will. '''Note: If you do not have Glarial's amulet, make sure you grab it from the chest in the tomb before leaving. You will need it later on in the quest. Bringing the seed back to life Items to bring: *6400 gp or enough coins for chartering 2 ships *a games' necklace (recommended) *a rope *a spade *A key (Waterfall Dungeon) (obtainable) *Glarial's amulet *Consecration seed *a Summer pie or Agility potion if you aren't 56 agility and want to speak to Eluned to get the Teleport crystal after completing the quest (recommended) *a teleport to Camelot *another teleport if you want to leave Isafdar after the quest Bank (preferably, run around the Fishing Guild and north east to Camelot) and withdraw the above items. Take the charter ship in Catherby to Port Tyras. Make your way back to the clearing outside Tyras Camp using any method (charter ship, underground pass, etc), and speak with Eluned. She will enchant the seed. Now head to the Baxtorian falls waterfall behind Almera's house using the games' necklace. If you don't remember how to get inside the tomb from the Waterfall quest, follow these steps: *Go through the house to the backyard. You will see a raft. *Board the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. *'Do not' use the "swim" option. Instead, use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. *'Do not climb', but rather, use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance. *Enter the dungeon Planting the seed *If you don't have A key (Waterfall Dungeon), first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find the key. Now go back to the main room. *Go west. Run past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Left-click the seed ("Plant"), you can do this anywhere in the room. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree grow. It will then disappear right away. *Time to report back to Islwyn and Eluned. Teleport to Camelot, run south-east to Catherby and charter a ship back to Port Tyras. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow for 900k coins and the shield for 750k. Before leaving, it is recommended to speak to Eluned and start Mourning's Ends Part I and get the teleport crystal, which gives easy access to Lletya. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Reward *1 quest point. *10,000 strength experience. *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). Required for completing Completion of Roving Elves is required for the following: *Mourning's Ends Part I *The Prisoner of Glouphrie Trivia *If you begin talking to Islwyn or Eluned and they teleport while you are in conversation, as long as you do not leave the conversation (move, open a skill interface etc.) you can finish the conversation. *When you enter Baxtorian's tomb and you're outside the tomb, you see the floating cup but the rings that came up to make stairs appear to be flat like they were before you put it there. When you enter the room it goes back to popped up into the stairs. no:Roving Elves nl:Roving Elves fi:Roving Elves Category:Quests Category:Roving Elves Category:Wikia Game Guides quests